Rolando de la Fuente
|nacimiento = 13 de junio de 1970 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 ( ) |medios = Radio Locución comercial |pais = México, D.F. Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo= SPPeliculaVendedordeboletosParamount.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rolando de la Fuente Ren_Tao.png|Len Tao en Shaman King, su personaje más conocido. Agumon_Data_Squad.png|Agumon y sus digievoluciones en Digimon Data Squad. Thomas Norstein.png|Thomas Norstein también en Digimon Data Squad. OrkoHe-man200201.jpg|Orko en la serie animada de 2002 de He-Man y los amos del universo. Lucas_Time_Force.png|Lucas Kendall / Blue Time Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Edward AldersonMr. Robot01.jpg|Edward Alderson / Mr. Robot (Christian Slater) en Mr. Robot. Chucky_2019.png|Chucky en El culto de Chucky y El muñeco diabólico. PCI6FreddyKrueger.png|Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (redoblaje). EddieTF.png|Detective Eddie Thawne en Flash Yao Fei.jpg|Yao Fei (Byron Mann) en Flecha Jerry-tom-and-jerry-tales-8.84.jpg|Jerry en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry. LLdMM Derek.png|Derek Pistachiano en La ley de Milo Murphy. El_ratón_del_taller.jpg|Ratón del Taller en Los Imaginadores. Chara02.png|RotomDex en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Androide17.png|Androide número 17 en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Stoica_GI.png|Stoica en Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos. Ojama yellow.jpg|Ojama Amarillo en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. David Everest 2002.png|David Emereth en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Toramaru.jpg|Toramaru Utsunomiya en Súper Once y en Súper Once: La película. SSO Apsu.png|Apsu en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Usopp - One Piece Film Gold.jpg|Usopp en One Piece Gold: La película. SSP-HombreFundido.png|Mark Allan / Hombre Fundido en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SWRiichiJinnouchi.jpg|Riichi Jinnouchi en Guerra cibernética. Paul (SM).jpg|Paul en Seis manos. Doctor (Joven) (Konosuba).jpg|Doctor (Joven) en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!. Padre de kido.jpg|Padre de Kido también en Súper Once. RomainMia.jpg|Rango en Mia. Quail Storks.png|Quail en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. Rolando de la Fuente (nacido el 13 de junio de 1970) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano con más de 17 años de experiencia, conocido por haber interpretado a Len Tao en la serie de anime Shaman King, Thomas Norstein y Agumon en Digimon Data Squad, Lucas Kendall / Blue Time Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo, Edward Alderson en Mr. Robot, RotomDex en Pokémon Sun & Moon, entre otros. Filmografía Anime Romi Paku *Shaman King - Len Tao *Pokémon - Christopher (ep. 215) Otros *Shaman King - Compañero de Manta (ep. 1) *Inuyasha - Hojo (3ª voz) *Shin-chan - Ricky (temps. 1-2) *Digimon Data Squad - Thomas / Agumon / GeoGreymon / RizeGreymon / ShineGreymon / ShineGreymon Ruin Mode / ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Pokémon - Guardia / Árbitro de la batalla / Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Ojama amarillo (Temporada 1) *Súper Once - Entrenador Kudo Michiya / Toramaru Utsunomiya / Genda Kōjirō (cap. 37) *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - David Emereth *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Apsu *Samurai Champloo - Sosuke *Bakugan - Stoica *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Androide Numero 17 *Ghost Hound - Güero *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Shapner *Pokémon Sun & Moon - RotomDex *KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Doctor (Joven) *Seis manos - Paul Peliculas Billy Magnussen *La gran Gilly Hopkins (2015) - Ellis *La venganza del dragón (2014) - Detective Boyer Otros *El muñeco diabólico (2019) - Chucky (Mark Hamill) *The Dirt (2019) - Razzle (Max Milner) *Verdad o reto (2018) - Roy Cameron (Brady Smith) *Dude: Así es la vida (2018) - Mr. Bernis (Satya Bhabha) *Kung Fu Yoga (2017) - Profesor Jack (Jackie Chan) *La Wedding Planner (2017) - Arnaud (Philippe Lacheau) *Los curados (2017) - Conor (Tom Vaughan-Lawlor) *Jumanji: En la selva (2017) - Alex (Colin Hanks) *6 días (2017) - Portero (Ajayshri) *El culto de Chucky (2017) - Chucky (Brad Dourif) *Un holograma para el rey (2016) - Karim Al-Ahmad (Khalid Laith) *Planetarium (2016) - Fernand Prouve (Louis Garrel) *The Late Bloomer (2016) - Kenny (Jason Antoon) *Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) - Justin (Michael Monsour) *¿Dónde está Dios? (2015) - Jonas Bailey (Bryan Bratcher) *Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) - Howie (Alex Beckett) y Trevor (Steven Robertson) *En la mente del asesino (2015) - Agente Fibbie (Niyi Oni) *Leyendas del crimen (2015) - Mike Jobber (Richard Riddell) *Legado (2015) - Alex Mason (Alex Lanipekun) *Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) - Robbie *Entourage: La película (2015) - Travis McCredle (Haley Joel Osment) *Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) - Daniels (Abhi Sinha) *Castores zombies (2014) - Buck (Peter Gilroy) *Traición de sangre (2014) - Jackson (Jody Quigley) *Beyond the Lights (2014) - Kid Culprit (Machine Gun Kelly) *Venganza fatal (2014) - Lester (Sean Cameron Michael) *Gente de bien (2014) - Duncan (Thomas Arnold) *Cautiva (2014) - Sam (Jason Blicker) *Zapatero a tus zapatos (2014) - Emiliano (Dan Stevens) *Trascender (2014) - James Thomas (Lukas Haas) (versión Diamond Films) *Último día en Marte (2013) - Richard Harrington (Tom Cullen) *El mayordomo (2013) - Martin Luther King (Nelsan Ellis) (versión Diamond Films) *El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Alden Kupferberg "Nutria" (Henry Zebrowski) *Ligeramente fracasada (2012) - Ralph (Christopher Fitzgerald) (versión Diamond Films) *Copito de nieve (2011) - Ailur (Manel Fuentes) (2da. versión) *Luna de miel mortal (2010) - Trevor Forrest (Chris Carmack) *13 (2010) - Frank (Mike D'Onofrio) (doblaje original) / Jack (Alexander Skarsgård) (redoblaje) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Mini-Me *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) (redoblaje) - Freddy Krueger (Robert Englund) / (Tobe Sexton) *El castigador - Joe Toro *Gino Bartali: El inmortal - Goddet *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Voces adicionales *30 y viviendo en casa - Voces adicionales *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira - Voces adicionales *La leyenda de Chen Zen - Voces adicionales *Rush: Pasión y gloria - Voces adicionales *Aires de esperanza - Voces adicionales *La vida silenciosa - Voces adicionales *Top Five - Voces adicionales *Río perdido - Voces adicionales *Focus: Maestros de la estafa - Voces adicionales *La dama de oro - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) *La espada del dragón - Voces adicionales *Walt el soñador - Voces adicionales *Captive - Voces adicionales *Manos de piedra - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) *Jumanji: En la selva - Voces adicionales Series animadas *He-Man - Orkko *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Goddard (un ep.) *Mia - Rango *El espectacular Hombre Araña - Mark Allan/Hombre Fundido / Ned Lee *La ley de Milo Murphy - Derek Pistachiano *Los Simpson - Voces adicionales *La casa de los dibujos - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Jerry *El principito (serie animada) - Muche-Muche *Padre de Familia - Voces adicionales *The Twisted Whiskers Show - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Cyber Team en Akihabara: Vacaciones de verano del 2011 - Densuke *Guerra cibernética - Riichi Jinnouchi *Súper Once: La película - Toramaru Utsunomiya *One Piece Gold: La película - Usopp Series de TV Rick Cosnett *Flash - Detective Eddie Thawne *Diarios de vampiros - Dr. Wes Maxfield Michael Copon *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Lucas Kendall / Blue Ranger *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Lucas Kendall / Blue Ranger (2 capítulos) Otros *El príncipe de Peoria - Wade (Kyle More) (2018-presente) *Justicia Final (2018) **Voz Masculina Radio, Voz Masculina Televisión, Voz Masculina Estacion de Policía 2 (Ep. 3) **Michael Mancuso (Ep. 6) *El libro de jugadas con David Meltzer - Dan Patrick (Ep. 10) *Departamento de Homicidios - Dtve. Stanley Kadelski (Representación) (William Jousset) (Ep. 3) (2018) *Teen Wolf - Dr. Alan Deaton (Seth Gilliam) *Flecha - Yao Fei (Byron Mann) *Smash: Camino al éxito - Jimmy Collins (Jeremy Jordan) *Los imaginadores - Ratón del taller *Mr. Robot - Mr. Robot *Mutante X - Jesse Kilmartin *Bajo el domo - Dr. Marston *Mandrake - Gabriel *Restaurantes extraños - Voces adicionales *Agente Carter - Voces adicionales *Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Adriano Petermann * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Janes * Vidas en juego - Valdisnei Soares de Aquino Allan Souza Lima * Jesús - Judas el Galileo * Los milagros de Jesús - Abdiel (joven) João Cunha * El otro lado del paraíso - Dr. Ignacio * Verdades secretas - Joel Saulo Rodrigues * El rico y Lázaro - Aspenaz * ¡Victoria! - Diego Otros * Apocalipsis - Luca Pérgamo (Ricardo Duque) * Querer sin límites - Donato/Ellis Miranda (Silvero Pereira) * Sombras del ayer - Carlos (Glicério do Rosário) * La tierra prometida - Otniel (Leonardo Miggiorin) * Sol naciente - Fabio (Luka Ribeiro) * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nueva Temporada - Tales (Danilo Mesquita) * Totalmente diva - Roberto (Nado Grimberg) * La sombra de Helena - Murilo (Sacha Bali) * Rastros de mentiras - Jonathan Sobral Khoury (Thales Cabral), Carlitos dos Santos Araújo (Anderson Di Rizzi) (Versión TV Azteca), Samuel (Bruno Dubeux) (Versión Globo) * José de Egipto - Nekau (Rafael Sardão) * Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Hombre escorpión "Escorpio" (José Loreto) Telenovelas chilenas * Veinteañero a los 40 - Oliver Grez (Ariel Levy) Dramas coreanos *Mi amor de las estrellas - Lee Whi-Kyung *Mirada angelical - Teddy Seo Películas animadas *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Clyde Donovan / Ned Gerblansky / voces adicionales (versión de Paramount) *Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Quail Dirección de doblaje *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Corazón de Dragón 3 *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (redoblaje) *Sons of Liberty Videojuegos * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Tokusatsu * Ultraman Ginga S - Alien Chibull Exceller * Ultraman X - Ultraman X Estudios y empresas del doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 *AF The Dubbing House *Art Sound México *Auditel *Bond Productions & Models *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *Diseño en Audio *Globo *Golden Dragon Dubbing *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Koe Dubbing Masters México *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Magicorp *MainFrame *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sebastians *WG *New Art Dub Curiosidades *Ha doblado dos personajes de la seiyu Romi Paku que son, Christopher en Pokemon y a Len Tao en Shaman King. *Ha doblado dos personajes del seiyu Daisuke Namikawa que son, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto y a RotomDex en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA